A Neverending Dream
by CrystalRose727
Summary: KnucklesRouge Is it a Dream or not? If so...Dont wake up...


**A Never-ending Dream**

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's another story that was sitting in my mind for awhile. I hope you all like it! **

_**Dedication: This story is totally dedicated to Golden-Sama, an awesome friend online who is celebrating his birthday! You are so awesome GS! Thankies for everything!**_

**Disclaimer: Wow….I haven't done one of these in forever! Well Knuckie and Rouge don't belong to me I suppose, Sega is the boss right?**

* * *

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_-Never-ending Dream_

_**Cascada**_

* * *

****

_Is this a dream?_

_Is it real?_

_No matter what_

_Don't Wake Up_

Rouge stood at the base of Angel Island. It took her much of the night to make it here but she had finally made it. She was going to see him tonight, she had to see him. Taking a deep breath the teenage bat looked around. It was a serene sight, the moonlight bathed over the landscape making it seem as if it was a part of some elaborate dream. Something that was not real…But it had to be…She wanted to say it tonight….she needed to find him.

_Don't wake up_

She had now made it to a high cliff; the treasure huntress would be able to see him from here tonight. He was probably near that jewel actually…Well, how hard could that be to locate? It was a huge green _rock_ for crying out loud. She let out a bitter laugh, that damn _rock_ was the reason they met before, it was the reason he hated her and she supposedly hated him. But of course that wasn't exactly the case.

There was something intriguing about him, something that she wanted. No, better yet it was something that she needed; his personality, his devotion, his love. She needed him. Her thoughts slowly lingered to when they were fighting for the emerald just a few weeks ago. It was the time he saved her, it was the time she truly saw him.

Rouge blushed; she had to admit he was also quite sexy. This had to be the first time she was actually taken aback by someone instead of the other way around. Perhaps it was that she knew nothing about him, for he came from a lost race. It was a place that was only in books, some civilization that was destroyed before she was born, or before her mother, grandmother, great grandmother, everyone. Rouge remembered reading about it in a book she had stolen quite some time ago in Station Square by accident. Apparently she believed that a crown jewel would inhabit the case but instead laid the dusty old book. When she returned home she picked the book up carefully and read about the lost race. It was all rather amazing—especially because Rouge was seldom found reading at all—but at the same time it gave her the sense that he was untouchable.

_He was untouchable to her_

_Someone from a legend_

_A story mothers tell their children_

_But this one didn't have a happy ending_

_It would be passed up_

He was something she couldn't have so she wanted, he was strong and brave and she was a thief. Thieves usually took everything they wanted so that they could live happily. The only thing she wanted tonight was him. But this wasn't just one of her missions. This would be hard. She was actually afraid of confronting him. What would he do if he saw her? He would kill her probably…

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

Rouge was torn from her thoughts as a gust of wind caressed her body sending numbness up her spine. For a moment she felt empty, she felt nothing….that is what she would have to do…. Feel nothing….No fear or hope, that way she could at least do it. Rouge inhaled the empty air and allowed it to calm her inside and out as much as possible. This would happen tonight. She wouldn't let her chance slip away.

Rouge still felt numb as she flew towards her target, the glow of his emerald illuminated the area brightly. Again the sensation made her feel as if she was in a dream….Who knew if she would wake up in her bed in mere moments:

_Don't wake up_

_Please don't wake_

_I'm doing it_

Finally the bat's steel boots hit the hard surface of the shrine silently; she had actually made it to her destination. She had made it this far into her dream, who says she couldn't finish it. She ignored the fact that her shoes made no clamor on the surface that she just placed her feet upon, the bat had grown used to it tonight.

This place, it actually looked like the pages in the book that she had read. It was mystical, but it was destroyed…It had to be…Other than a few shrines she had seen mid-flight this was the only one that was still intact. But of course in compare to the others this was the only one that mattered. This temple held the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald was a power source of sorts. She read that it held great power, but also could lead to great destruction if held in the wrong regard. It was sort of embarrassing to think that she used to just want it because it was pretty and would make a whole lot of necklaces.

The text also told that there was a guardian, someone who had to keep the power from the "bad guys"—she guessed she was that. He would be strong, brave, and powerful, but nowhere did it mention that it would be _him_. The man who actually tried to oppose her. The man who took what she had stole. A man that she was supposed to hate….but instead she was attracted to. She needed him.

_A slave to my dream_

It only took a moment for the two to see each other. And it was only a second before he was demanding her off of his island. But she wasn't going to leave; she didn't want to wake up with that sense of longing. She didn't want to wake up empty….

He spoke harshly to her, he spoke with hate, and he did not want her here. She could tell even though no noise came from his lips. It was not difficult to tell by his expressions. But for some reason that was not a surprise. She had a feeling he didn't love her as she did he but that was too bad, she wanted him. This was her dream wasn't it? Rouge took a step forward, he took a step back. He didn't understand that she called the shots tonight. She wanted his love.

_We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

She took another step but this time he did not waiver. He raised his fists and said something…..She didn't understand it, but it wasn't like it was another language. It wasn't foreign to her; it was muffled, blurry. His words were like before, it was like a dream. Yet again fear overwhelmed her.

_Don't wake up_

_I'm almost there_

_Knuckles, you're mine…._

She continued towards him. He again said something she did not understand and the swiped his fists around, perhaps to intimidate her. She smirked bitterly. She knew it was coming to an end, but she wanted to wake on a good note. Rouge would wake happy…

Finally she took another step; she was close to him now. Their bodies were only inches apart. He said one other thing but Rouge didn't even care to try and decipher it. Instead she took her gloved hand against the back of his head. He was confused, she could tell by his expression.

"**_What are you doing Rouge?"_**

The next thing she knew her lips were upon his. It was quick at first but within seconds it deepened, she felt him place his hands against her, she felt his lips against hers, it was warm. It was everything she wanted it to be.

_Warm?_

_But…It's a dream?_

Dreams were supposed to be empty and silent, Rouge was supposed to be numb…But she wasn't…She was kissing her enemy, and he was kissing back. She then noticed in between their next few small kisses she could hear his ragged breathing. She could feel that same breath against her face.

_Is any of this real?_

_Or not?_

_But this was something that could never happen in real life….Knuckles would never-_

…

_How can one distinguish between dreams and reality?_

_Can one only gain what they truly want within the confines of their mind?_

_Are we all doomed to be alone unless we choose our fates?_

_Fate that can only be played out when we are not in a conscious state?_

_If so_

_I never want to wake up_

* * *

**AN: Well that was….Strange….. I'll just let you all decide if she was in a dream or not okay? gets kicked Please take a chance to review, it's so much help. I just want to be a better writer. Thank you all so much! huggles**

**_Oh yes, I almost forgot! I will be taking one-shot requests with cannon Sonic characters (sorry no OC's for now) All you have to tell me is the characters and the rating (I wont do M okies?) you would like it. Just please keep in mind when selecting that I know a lot more about Sonic games and Sonic X than I do SatAM and AoStH._**

_**Feel free to add more info if you want and I'll try my best to do it!**_

**Thankies!**

**Happy Birthday Golden-Sama!**

**More Huggles**

**-Crystal Rose-**


End file.
